


Prostota

by deanmon



Series: Sto historii Sama i Lucyfera [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: – Nic wielkiego? A próbowałeś kiedyś odkleić wosk z dywanu?– A czy ja ci wyglądam na osobę, która próbowała kiedyś odkleić wosk z dywanu?





	

– Lucyfer!

– Co?!

– Chodź tutaj!

– Ugh… No idę. I przestań na mnie krzyczeć, nic nie zrobiłem.

– Tak? Więc wyjaśnij mi to.

– …

– Nie dosłyszałem.

– Bo nic nie powiedziałem?

– No właśnie. Co to ma znaczyć?

– A co tu jest do wyjaśniania?

– Och, no nie wiem, może na przykład dlaczego na moim łóżku są jakieś chwasty i wszędzie jest rozlany wosk?

– Gdzie wszędzie? Tylko przy łóżku, to nic wielkiego…

– Nic wielkiego? A próbowałeś kiedyś odkleić wosk z dywanu?

– A czy ja ci wyglądam na osobę, która próbowała kiedyś odkleić wosk z dywanu?

– Pytanie retoryczne.

– Powinieneś mnie uprzedzić, nie zmieniłeś tonu głosu.

– Czy… Czy to jest ziemia?

– Gdzie?

– Tutaj.

– Nie, Sammy, to… jest… poduszka...

– To widzę.

– Dlaczego więc zadajesz głupie pytania?

– Przestań, tym razem się nie wymigasz. I nie wzdychaj tak, to ja mam prawo być zirytowany, nie ty.

– Przez ciebie jesteśmy oboje. Widzisz, nawet w Walentynki nie chcesz mi odpuścić.

– Słucham?

– Walentynki, Sam, święto zakochanych?

– Skąd wiesz o Walentynkach?

– Twój brat wyraził się dość jasno, że mamy ich nie celebrować, gdy przebywa w bunkrze. Sprawdziłem więc w internecie...

– I stąd te chwasty?

– Podobno ludzie lubią dostawać kwiaty.

– Róże, Lucyfer, a nie mlecze i kępy trawy.

– Czyli co, nie podobają ci się?

– ... Chodź do mnie...


End file.
